EPILOGUE TO AS TIME GOES BY
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Slash Starsky is having trouble sleeping.


Starsky tossed and turned, waking up again. Such dreams! What in the world caused them? He lay quietly in the semi-dark room staring at the ceiling. He had never had such thoughts about Hutch before. Why now? Was it waking up in his arms?

A strange feeling washed over him as he remembered the strong arms holding him. He shook his head in disbelief. How could such a simple thing have disturbed him so deeply? Suddenly he was overcome with the urge to see Hutch. He slipped out of bed and walked quietly into the living room. Hutch was sleeping soundly on the couch, the blanket still up under his chin where Starsky had tucked it in earlier.

Starsky cursed the dim light. He couldn't see as closely as he wanted. He debated turning the lights on, but decided against it, not wanting to disturb Hutch. He sat carefully on thee coffee table looking at his sleeping partner. His eyes becoming more accustomed to thee darkness, he was able to make out the cool blond Features.

//He is so beautiful!// The thought startled him. //Hutch -- beautiful?// he laughed to himself. //He'd kill me if I ever called him beautiful.// He reached out carefully and smoothed a strand of silken blond hair back into place. //He IS beautiful!" Starsky whispered to himself, letting the back of his hand caress the smooth cheek.

Hutch stirred slightly, pulling one arm from under the covers and rubbing his

cheek. A slow smile spread across his face and at first Starsky thought he was awake but the deep even breathing convinced him otherwise. //He must be dreaming.// Starsky thought. //I wonder what about? Who about? Me, maybe?// The thought embarrassed him. He knew he should go back to his room but he didn't want to

leave Hutch."This is ridiculous," he said softly and stood to leave.

Title: Epilogue to 'AS TIME GOES BY' Genre: Slash

Author: Donna McIntosh Disclaimer: Not mine

EPILOGUE TO "AS TIME GOES BY"

Fandom: Starsky & Hutch Rating: NC-17

-2­

"S'matter, Starsk?" Hutch asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Starsky answered and without giving the matter a second thought, gently pulled the couch out from the wall and let the back down. He retrieved two pillows from the bed room easing one under Hutch's head and placing the other next to it. Carefully he crawled in next to Hutch, pulling the blanket over him.

He lay there several moments afraid to move. He finally decided to risk it and turned over on his side facing Hutch. Such strange feelings kept battering him. A mixture of admiration, protectiveness, love and something new. Something he could no longer deny. Desire. Pure and innocent, but desire none-the-less. A compelling desire to be closer to him, to touch him.

He moved closer, very carefully. "You are beautiful, you know that, Blondie?" Starsky whispered.

"Hmmmm?" came the sleepy reply. Hutch turned toward him pulling him into his arms. "Can'tcha sleep?"

Starsky froze. What could he say? He decided on the cowardly way out. "Mmmmph" he mumbled and snuggled into the strong arms holding him. //This is crazy!// he thought. //He's going to kill me when he wakes up. He'll see that I've been up, went to bed, then came back in here to be with him. I'm not even dressed! Sheesh! He'll kill me for sure!// Those were his last con­scious thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

Mmmmm. Such a warm delicious feeling - waking up, listening to the rain against the window and knowing he didn't have to get up. Days off were great! Especially with Hutch here to bum around with. HUTCH!!!

He opened his eyes carefully, remembering where he was. He was laying on his side, facing the wall. Hutch was up against him, one arm and one leg slung over

him, his face against the back of Starsky's neck.

//He'll kill me when he wakes up! Maybe I can slip out and get back into my own

- 3­

bed!/./ He couldn't bring himself to move. The warm even breath against the

back of his neck was intoxicating. He no longer cared. //Let him kill me if

he wants to. I'm not giving him up one minute before I have to.//

The intensity of his feelings began to bother him. He loved Hutch. He always had, but lately the feelings had taken on a new dimension. It was becoming a much more physical relationship. Every touch, every pat, every little bit of wrestling around seemed to mean something more. Something un-said between them. Something too special to talk about. It was there alright. Something bright and shiny and new. Something unbelievably exciting; something mutual and totally private.

He moved his head slightly against Hutch's face. "I love you." he whispered enjoying the warmth just saying the words brought.

"I love you too," came the quiet reply.

Starsky stiffened with apprehension. "I thought you were asleep." "I was but I'm not anymore."

Both of them lay motionless not wanting to loose the warmth of the moment. "It's raining." Starsky said lamely.

"Yeah. I hear. Sure glad we don't have to go in today." "Me too."

Silence again.

"Did you mean what you said?" Hutch broke the silence.

"What ?"

"You said you loved me. Did you mean it?" Hutch asked.

"I've told you that before and you never questioned it."

"I know. I know. But this time…it seemed different."

Starsky gulped. "Maybe it was different this time. Would it matter?"

"Yes, it would!" Hutch answered earnestly. "It would matter very much."

"Yes, it would!" Hutch answered earnestly. "It would matter very much."

"

"I've told you that before and you never questioned it." "I know. I know. But this time it seemed different."

Starsky gulped. "Maybe it was different this time. Would it matter?" "Yes,would!" Hutch answered earnestly. "It would matter very much."

-4­

//Wish I could see his face.// Starsky thought. //He either hates me or he loves me. How can I tell which?//

"I love you, Hutch. In every way it's possible for one person to love another." Hutch tightened his grip across Starsky's chest and pressed his cheek against the dark curls. "I'm so glad!" he whispered.

Starsky couldn't believe his ears. He spun around in Hutch's arms. "What'd you say?"

Hutch grinned, adoring his partner. "I said I'm glad you love me that way."

He couldn't explain the sudden tightness in his throat. "That's the way I love you. All there is, Starsk. All there is."

Starsky's mouth dropped open. "Really? I mean you wouldn't kid about some­thing like that, would ya?"

"No, Baby. I wouldn't kid you." Hutch answered reaching up to touch the side of that dear face so pleasurably close to his.

Starsky melted against him, snuggling into the encompassing embrace.

"What happened to your clothes?" Hutch asked, noticing for the first time that Starsky was nude except for a very brief pair of shorts.

Starsky decided honesty was the only way out of this one. "I took them off when I went to bed."

"Oh." Hutch answered absently, one hand moving slowly up and down Starsky's back, the other buried in the dark curls holding him close. "I love you, Hutch." Starsky whispered and pressed his lips against Hutch's throat. "You're my first thought every morning and the last thought each night. You're all that matters to me. You're everything there is." The words came out in a rush, tumbling over each other.

"Starsk ... Oh, Starsk!" Hutch blinked back the tears that threatened to over­whelm him. It was no use. He couldn't speak another word. He lifted Starsky's

face and saw it all. there. Everything. All the things they never said to one another. Out in the open now. He brought their mouths together slowly. Their lips barely touching, moved against one another. It lasted only a few seconds before Hutch pulled away. "Why has it taken us so long to discover this?" Starsky grinned that lopsided grin of his. "It's just taken this long to build. I don't know about you, Blondie. But I think it was worth the wait." "Definitely, Starsk. Absolutely, positively!" Hutch murmured taking Starsky's eager mouth again.

"If I'd a known you kissed so good, I'd a been around a lot sooner." Starsky teased.

"Baby, you haven't seen anything yet!" Hutch promised tipping him over on his back, kissing him passionately then rolled over on top of him and for the first time knew the pleasure of the full length of their bodies pressing close.

"Oh Hutch. Love me. Please, please love me." Starsky whispered between kisses so potent they took his breath away.

"That's exactly what I had in mind." Hutch answered trailing kisses down the side of his neck, nuzzling his face into the soft hair across Starsky's chest. He stopped at a smooth flat nipple, ran his tongue back and forth across it. He was pleased with the reaction that caused. Starsky moaning, arched his back trying to get closer, his nipple hardening. Hutch drew it into his mouth, sucking gently.

"I love you, Hutch. I love you." Starsky panted as Hutch left the nipple working his way down across the lean stomach muscles and stopped long enough to probe the navel with his tongue. He had to stop and laugh at Starsky's squirming. "What'sa matter?" he grinned up at Starsky. "I thought you weren't ticklish?" Starsky couldn't answer. He just stared at him trying to control himself so it wouldn't all be over with so quickly.

"Not talking, huh?" Hutch teased running both his hands over as much of Starsky as he could reach. He finally took his eyes from Starsky's face and turned back to his business. For the first time the thought struck him. What was he going

to do? He had never given it any thought before. Not actually getting to this point. This was Starsky he was with. Not some girl he had just met a few hours before that he had to stimulate a little then crawl on top of and that's all there was to it except the good-byes a little while later. This was Starsk!! His hand ran down Starsky's body, caressing the hip, then on down the thigh. His eyes came to rest on Starsky's erection. Straining through the thin material of the shorts, demanding attention.

"Hutch..." Starsky's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up. "You don't have to...do anything."

"Oh, baby." Hutch reached back and took him in his arms. "Have to? HAVE to?"

He covered his face with kisses. "My only concern is that I do everything right. Just the way you want me to. I'd do anything to please you, Baby. Anything." They held each other closely, building the courage to take the next step. Hutch

slid his hand down inside the shorts and massaged the round buttocks. In one swift movement he had them off, his hand automatically finding it's target. "Oh, Hutch." Starsky moved against him, grappling to hold and be held closer. "S'not fair" he mumbled against Hutch's shoulder.

"What's not fair?" Hutch asked not stopping his ministrations for a second. "You got too many clothes on." Starsky pouted.

"So I do." Hutch answered. "We can take care of that." Reluctantly he let go long enough to slip quickly out of his clothes, letting them fly in whatever direction was the easiest.

He turned Starsky on his side and pressed close to him. A new assault on Starsky's mouth brought their tongues into eager combat. A strong right hand held their hips together, their erections straining against one another. Hutch couldn't stand it any longer. He had to have more. More than just Starsky's mouth. He slid his hand in between their hips and grasped Starsky's erection. "I need you, Baby. I need you." he whispered.

"Anything, Hutch. Anything you want." Starsky answered breathlessly.

Hutch rolled him back over on his back examining his hand's precious occupant. //How is this possible?// He thought to himself. //I've never been turned on by a guy before. Why now is this suddenly the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me?// He knew. He knew even before Starsky's hand reached for his face. This was Starsky. This wasn't just some guy. This was his Starsky.

He turned his head and kissed Starsky's palm. "My Starsky" he breathed into it, kissing it again and again.

Starsky dropped his hand and began working his hips against Hutch's hand. Hutch lowered his head and rested his cheek against Starsky's cock. "I love you" he whispered, "I love you." He rubbed his cheek against it several times before starting with little kisses all over it. He started at the bottom, caressing the balls with one hand, and holding the cock with the other. Starsky was making small whimpering sounds that drove him onward. When he reached the tip he marveled at the smoothness. //How can anything be so soft and beautiful?// he wondered, then answered the question himself. //I know. It's because it's Starsky. He's everything. Everything that's right and beautiful.// He licked the tip, not missing the shudders it brought from Starsky. He sucked it gently at first wondering how he could have been so close to this priceless treasure for so long and never needing it before. And he had to admit, he needed it. Needed to have as much of Starsky as he could possibly get. It was no longer a matter of one man trying to please another. His need for Starsky was not only passionate but desperate. Starsky began to stiffen, coming to a shuddering climax. Hutch stayed with him much longer than was necessary, not wanting to give up this new found treasure. Starsky reached for his head, running his fingers through the damp blond strands. "Hutch?" he whispered. That was all it took. Hutch came back to his senses, released the now softening cock, and enfolded Starsky in his arms. "Oh, Baby. Baby." He whispered against his neck. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Hutch, you really want me?" Starsky asked, excited to a point he would promise Hutch the world. "I mean want me all the way?" What more could he offer? He owed Hutch this. Hutch needed it. The thought both terrified and excited him. He'd do it for Hutch. Only for Hutch. Hutch needed him. He'd give Hutch anything he needed. Anything he wanted. Thee thought of Hutch wanting him, needing him was unbelievably erotic. He saw the look in Hutch's face. "Starsk … We don't have to do that … I mean …It isn't necessary."

Hutch tried to convince him but the thought of actually having Starsky … having him all the way...

Starsky reached over to the night stand drawer and withdrew a jar of Vaseline He handed to Hutch.

"Starsk, I can't. What if I hurt you... I just couldn't take that." Hutch refused the jar.

"Hutch, I want this as much as you do. I want to belong to you. I want to be

able to give you everything you need." He shoved the jar into Hutch's hand. Hutch stared at the jar in his hand for several seconds before looking up at Starsky. It was true. He saw that in Starsky's eyes. He did want this. A sudden shiver ran down his spine. "Oh, God, Starsk!" He grabbed him and held

him close."I won't hurt you, I promise.I'll go slow and... I'll …Oh, Starsk... Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Blondie. I'm sure." and he was. He realized in one frightening moment when he thought Hutch wasn't going to do it, that he did want it. He wanted it badly. He wanted to belong to Hutch completely. He needed to know that he could give Hutch all he needed, whatever he needed. He pulled out of Hutch's embrace and turned over onto his stomach.

Hutch ran his hand over the firm ass cheeks, toying with the fine curly dark hairs. "You know something, Boy? You're beautiful all over!" "Of course," Starsky answered nervously. "I coulda told you that." Hutch took a small amount of Vaseline on one finger and rubbed it into place.

The coolness of the jell startled Starsky but the probing finger with it was suddenly the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him. He got up to his knees as Hutch positioned himself behind him.

"This won't take long, Baby." Hutch promised pressing against the greased opening. "I'm so hot I may not even make it in you."

Starsky laughed, his heart brimming over with love. "You'll make it in. I promise you that." He released the pillow he had been clutching nervously and reached around behind him gripping Hutch by the hips. He held on tightly helping Hutch to ease himself in. It went much easier than he thought it would. Very little discomfort before Hutch let out a gasp. "It's in. Oh, Baby. I love you so much. Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

Starsky relaxed with the news that Hutch was in and in a split-second's time the discomfort had turned to pleasure. In fact, extreme pleasure. He moved back and forth against Hutch. Hutch still afraid to move. "Hurting me? No way! Come on, Blondie. Show me you love me." he challenged. "Ohhhhh" was all Hutch could answer as he began a rhythmic movement. He was right about one thing. He didn't last long. In a very few minutes it was all over and Hutch had rolled over on his back gasping for breath.

Starsky leaned over him, still floating in his own afterglow. "You alright?" he asked when Hutch's eyes finally fluttered open.

"Yeah I guess so." Hutch said that slow grin spreading over his face. "How about you?"

"Me?" Starsky answered innocently as if this sort of thing he did every day. "Of course. You think just because I don't drink that smelly stuff that you do each morning that I don't have what it takes? I'll just have to show you what having a chili dog and a burrito for breakfast can do for you!" And he did.

THE END


End file.
